Konoha's Not That Bad
by 24HourHonor
Summary: Hiashi is fed up with Hinata's attitude so he sends her to live with her uncle. Nobody said Konoha was going to be like this.
1. To Konoha!

Hinata's POV

The officer closed the cell door. I sighed. Hiashi is going to be pissed.(A/N: Hinata and her friends graffitied a building.)

"Damn I can't believe we got busted," one of my friends by the name of Zero said. "Ugh! I know," my best friend Moa said. "If someone wouldn't have fell we wouldn't be in here,"Kai my crush and best guy friend said. All eyes flashed to Sou another friend of mine,

While we were running his pants got caught on a fence and we tried to help him ,but got caught by the police instead.

"It wasn't my fault," Sou grumbled.

"Hinata," Kai said. "Hmm?" I asked. I was leaning against the wall. "Didn't Hiashi say the next time you got into trouble he'd send you to live with your uncle?" Kai asked staring at me. He looked...worried. "That's right he did say that," Moa said. "Don't worry guys Hiashi isn't going to send me anywhere," I reassured them.

"Hina your dad is here," Officer Takashi a friend of Hiashi's said. He opened the cell door and I stepped out.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said. They responded with ok's and yeah's.

Hiashi was signing some papers. I walked over to him. He just looked at me and continued to sign the papers. After he finished we got into the car.

I was waiting on him to lecture me about how I'm a disgrace to the Hyuga name and how he was going to kick me out of the house and blah blah blah but it never came.

We arrived at home in silence. Hiashi unlocked the door and I went up to my room and slept.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes. Hiashi was staring at me with cold eyes. "Shower ,pack all of your things, and come downstairs," He said and then left my room. "Why?" I yelled after him. No response...

I showered ,packed my stuff, and walked downstairs.

"Let's go," Hiashi ordered. "I don't wanna go," I said reluctantly. "You don't have a choice Hinata get in the damn car!" Hiashi barked.  
>He did not just raise his voice at me. "Who the hell are you to raise your voice at me Hiashi!" I yelled at him. (AN: Yes, Hinata is a rebel in my story.) "I'm your father," Hiashi exclaimed. "Since when?" I asked/screamed.

Hiashi closed his eyes. He inhaled and then exhaled.

"Please Hinata not now don't do this," Hiashi pleaded. As much as I wanted to curse at him and keep yelling I was tired.

I put my stuff in the back seat and climbed in the front. Hiashi started the car and drove. I put my earbuds in my ears and closed my eyes. I slowly nodded off into dreamland.

"Hinata we're here," I heard Hiashi's voice. I groggily opened my eyes and got out. I was standing in front of a big white two story house.

A teenage boy with long brown hair and the Hyuga eyes walked over to us. "Neji you've grown up so much. You look like your father whe we were your age," Hiashi said inspecting Neji. "Thank you ,uncle," Neji smiled.

I looked over Neji and I know it's gross to say this about your own cousin but he was HOT! His long hair was pulled in a low ponytail. He was wearing a white sweaty tank top that showed off his six pack, black jogging pants, and black Nikes. He's grown since the last time I saw him which was four years ago.

Neji's POV

I looked over at Hinata and noticed that she was observing me. Well mostly my body. So I did the same and no I'm not a perv. There is nothing wrong with checking out your cousin. She was wearing a simple black tank top that showed her huge rack, tigh khaki cargo pants, and black and white low cut Converses. Her outfit showed off her S-Line and hourglass figure. Wow! Four years can really do you some good.

"Neji ,where is Hizashi?" Uncle Hiashi asked. "He told me to tell you he's sorry that he couldn't see you he had a business trip to attend he'll be back next week," I responded.

"I'm leaving Hinata in you and your father's care please take care of her," Hiashi said. "Of course,"I said picking up Hinata's bags. "Goodbye Hinata take care," Hiashi said. Hinata didn't say anything. She walked in the house and I followed her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you ,you've grown," I said. "Yeah ,you too, where's my room?" Hinata asked. "Follow me," I said.

We walked to the second floor and I put down Hinata's bags in the guest room. She looked around.

Her cell phone rang. She dug through her pockets and finally found it.

"Hello," Hinata said into her phone. "Yeah, Hiashi finally did it. He shipped me to Konoha. Calm down. I don't know. I'll call you back. I love you too."

Love? Does Hinata have a boyfriend?

"You have a boyfriend Hinata?" I asked. "No, that was my friend Moa," Hinata said. "Why? Are you worried?"

"Nope,"I said lying down in her bed. She sat next to me.

"I remember when you were that shy little girl that always stuck to me," I said. " That was the past," Hinata stated. "I know but you were just so cute back then," I teased her. "So you're trying to say I'm ugly now?" Hinata asked. "No, you're beautiful," I said without thinking. "You know we're cousins right?" Hinata asked making a digusted face. "I didn't mean it like that,"I blushed. "I was joking," Hinata giigled.

She laid down so that her and I were face to face.

"You look so different Nii-Chan," Hinata said ,wrapping a string of my hair around her finger. "Nii-Chan? Where'd that come from?" I asked. "I used to always call you Nii-Chan when we were kids," Hinata said. "That's true," I shrugged. "You know you're the only person I can talk to freely," Hinata said. She closed her eyes. I did the same. And eventually we both fell asleep.

Hinata's POV

Someone was gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and Neji was standing in front of me.

"You have to get ready for school," he said. "OK," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I took a showerand walked back in my room. I dug through my bags and found an outfit.

5 minutes later I was staring at myself in the full body mirror attached to my closet door. "Simple yet perfect," I thought.

I was wearing a purple and black checkerboard button up shirt, a blue jean mini skirt, and black low cut Chucks. My hair was down in loose curls with a purple bow. I threw my silver and black tote bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Neji was waiting for me.

He was wearing a Yellow T-shirt that said "HEY" in blue letters, skinny jeans, and blue high top DC's.

Neji's POV

"That skirt is too short," I said as soon as Hinata made it all the way down the stairs. "And those jeans are too tight but you don't see me complaining now do you?" Hinata smirked. "What happened to the sweet Hinata from yesterday?" I asked. "She's gone," Hinata said. "Let's go we can stop by Starbucks and grab some coffee on our way to school," Neji said grabbing his car keys.

Neji locked the door and we climbed into his red Charger.

Sasuke's POV

I got out of my black Mustang and noticed that my fangirls were staring at me. I'll find a virgin and do her. Neji's red Charger pulled up next to my car. He stepped out of his car.

"What's up ,Uchiha?" he asked. I walked over to him. "Nothing," I replied. The passenger door opened and one of the most hottest girls I'd ever seen stepped out of Neji's car.

"Uchiha ,this is my cousin Hinata .Hinata this is Sasuke Uchiha a friend of mines,"Neji introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said. There was no way she could resist the Uchiha charm. "Yeah," she said like I was some kind of annoying parasite.

"Nii-Chan, I'm gonna go to the office and get my schedule so see you later," Hinata smiled at Neji. "Ok tell me if anybody messes with you I'll beat 'em up," Neji said. "I'm a big girl I can handle myself," Hinata replied. She kissed Neji on the cheek before she walked away swaying her hips and my eyes followed.

Neji thumped me in the back of my head. "What was that for?" I asked. "She's off limits," Neji said. "What?" I asked. "I know how you treat girls so Hinata is off limits," Neji stated.

Hinata's POV

As I walked away from Neji and Uchiha I felt eyes off my butt. I glanced behind me and saw alot of dudes watching me including Uchiha. I smirked. Maybe Konoha won't be that bad. I walked into the school and looked around. Why didn't I ask Neji for directions to the office.

I saw two hot guys leaning angainst a locker talking to each other so I decided to ask them for directions.

"Excuse me," I said cutely. Gotta make a good impression on my first day. They turned to look at me. "Could one of you guys tell me where the office is?" I asked. "Yeah just turn left once you get all the way down the hall," the blond said. "You're a Hyuga right?" the brunnete asked. "Yeah," I said. "By any chance are you related to Neji Hyuga?" he asked. "He's my cousin," I replied.

"By the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kiba Inuzuka," Blondie said. "I'm Hinata," I smiled.

Sasuke's POV

Neji and me walked in the school together grabbing everybody's attention. Yes, we are hot! I saw Hinata talking and laughing with Naruto and Kiba. "Come on before Kiba puts the moves on Hinata," Neji said.

We walked over to them. "Hey teme," Naruto greeted me. "Dobe," I acknowledged him.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me you had such a hot cousin?" Kiba asked. I looked over at Hinata and noticed that she was texting somebody. "Aww Kiba called me hot," Hinata said. We looked at her. "Oops! I'm texting somebody I didn't mean to say that out loud," Hinata said not looking up from her phone.

"Compliments make her head swell so don't do it," Neji warned.

Sakura's POV

I walked into the shool and eyes instantly flashed on me. Yes, I was that sexy and popular. As I walked down the hall I looked for my Sasuke. When I finally saw him he was with his group of friends...and some bitch was there to.

"Karin who is that bitch talking to Sasuke?" I asked getting pissed. "Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga's cousin. She moved here yesterday," Karin stated. If you people are wondering this is the reason why I keep her around just for intail on these people at my school.

I glared at that Hinata bitch before Karin and I strutted to Sasuke and his friends.

Hinata's POV

I looked around and saw a girl with long pink hair and green eyes looking at Sasuke. She was wearing a pink tank top, a black leather jacket, a pink leather skirt, and black low cut high heeled boots. Bitch alert! Bitch alert! Shit my bitch senses were tingling. Another girl with red hair and glasses was standing beside her.

"Here comes trouble," I mummbled to myself. "Did you say something?" Sasuke asked. "No, you're trippin,"I said. "No, I'm not you did say something," Sasuke said. "No I didn't," I argued. "Uchihas have great hearing and I heard you say something," Sasuke stated.

Pinky glared at me before she walked over to us.

"Hey Sasuke," she smiled. "Come on Hinata. The bell's about to ring," Neji said grabbing my wrist. He pulled me away. "Stay away from Sakura if you get on her bad side she will make the rest of your school life miserable," Neji said.

Naruto's POV

I watched Neji pull Hinata away. He must be warning her about Sakura. I looked at Sasuke and he looked disgusted. Poor guy I felt bad for him. Which is why I laughed. "What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke glared at me. "Come on Kiba let's give Sasuke some alone time with Sakura," I said. The bell rang and me and Kiba ran to class.

I sat in the back near the window and Kiba sat in front of me. Students began to fill up the classroom. Sasuke walked in and flopped down next to me.

"I owe you Naruto," Sasuke said. "What?" I asked. "I can't wait until practice," he said evily. Damn he was going to hurt me very painfully. (A/N: They're on the football team.)

Neji's POV

I walked into Orochimaru's science class and sat in the front row. Orochimaru was sitting at his desk wearing a blouse, short shorts, and black pumps. No one knows if he's gay or not. My eyes! I watched the door and waited for her to come in. I would never admit it but I was crushin' on this chick big time.

She finally walked in. Her brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back and her almond colored eyes shown. She was wearing a graphic T-shirt, ripped short shorts with black tights underneath them, and black Levis.

TenTen is beautiful.

She smiled at me and walked to the back of the room.

The late bell rang and the door automaticallly slamed making everybody in class jump.

Orochimaru stood up and the whole class realized he had a boner...and very hairy legs. How I hated this class.

Hinata's POV

I looked around. I didn't know anybody in this class. There was no Kiba, or Neji, or Naruto, or Uchiha. A girl with purple hair and piercings sat next to me. She looked...cool. "You new?" she asked. "Yeah," I replied. "I'm Konan," she intruduced herself. "Hey I'm Hinata," I responded. "You got any piercings?" Konan asked me. "I snuck and got a belly button piercing," I said. It was true Hiashi said I couldn't get one so I got it anyway.

"I can tell we are going to be great friends," Konan said.

"KONAN!" I heard a girl's voice and looked up.

A pretty girl with long blond hair and blue eyes was standing over Konan's desk.

"What?" Konan asked annoyed. "Why the fuck did you leave me? I had to run all the way here!" Blondie yelled. She looked really pissed. Everybody in the classroom was staring.

Konan laughed. "Sorry you were taking too long," she apologized. "You're buying me lunch," the blond said and sat down. "Sure,"Konan said.

"Hinata this is my best friend Ino we always get into arguments so there's no need to be alarmed. Ino this is Hinata she's new," Konana said. "Hey," I said. "Hi! Your eyes are so pretty!" Ino exclaimed. "Thanks," I said.

The tardy bell rang and the rest of the students rushed into the classroom.

The teacher Kurenai walked in the room.

"Hello class we have a new student today. She's in the back next to Konan her name is Hinata Hyuga make her feel welcomed," Kurenai said.

The boring math class flew by because Me, Ino, and Konan texted the whole 55 minutes.

"What class do you have next ,Hinata?" Ino asked. "Science with Orochimaru," I replied. Konan smirked. "We do too. I'll introduce you to Tayuya she's really cool," Ino smiled. -

Well that was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Review it please&&thank you!


	2. Meeting New People

Neji's POV

As I walked out of Orochimaru's class someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw TenTen.

"Hey Neji," she smiled at me. That smiled melted my heart. "Hey, TenTen," I said. "I was wondering if you had the notes for Mr. Asuma class from last Friday?" TenTen asked. "Yeah, they're in my locker," I responded. "Can I borrow them?" TenTen asked. "Sure, I'll give them to you later," I said. "Thanks," TenTen said.

"Neji!" I heard a girl's voice. "Hinata," I said turning around. "Hey, Neji," Ino said shyly. "Hey Ino," I said. "You two know each other?" Hinata asked. "Kinda," Ino said uncomfortably. (A/N: I smell a mystery.) Hinata raised and eyebrow. "TenTen, hi I didn't see you," Ino smiled. "Hey," TenTen said.

"TenTen this is my cousin Hinata. Hinata this is my classmate TenTen," I said trying to get rid of the akward atmosphere. "Nice to meet you," TenTen said. She's so polite. "Yeah, sure you too," Hinata mumbled. She's so NOT!

"I'm going to class," Konan said. "Wait for me," Ino said, running to catch up with Konan. "Bye see you guys later," Hinata said and then ran off.

Hinata's POV

There was something wierd about Ino and Neji's reaction to my question. I'll have to find out why later.

"Where's the teacher the tardy bell already rung," I said. "Somebody told me a student "accidentally" spilled coffee on Orochimaru's clothes so it had to go change," Tayuya said putting air quotes around "accidentally."

I had just met her. She had long pinkish reddish hair and dark eyes with four ear piercings in each ear and a tatoo on her ankle.

"Mr. Orochifagot is here," Konan whispered to me.

She was sitting in the desk behind me.

"Orochfag-?" I began to ask but stopped when something loud and hard hit my desk. I turned around quickly. Which was a huge mistake because I came face to mini skirt. Ew hairy legs. I looked up. Orichimaru was staring at me with his wierd yellow eyes. Did he have on mascara...and eyeliner!

"Missssssss Hyuga," he hissed. "Y-yes Orichifagot I mean Mr. Orochimaru?" I asked.

Everybody in class started laughing.

Orochimaru's face turned red with anger...or was it embarrasment.

"Get out!" You have detention!" he yelled at me. "But why?" I asked.

"Because you called me a fagot!"

"But aren't you a fagot?" Konan asked.

"Both of you get out of my room!"

Konan and I walked out of the room but not before I caught a glance of Uchiha smirking at me so I gave him the finger.

"Come on," Konan said grabbing my wrist. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see," she said.

I followed her out of the building and into the parking lot. "You ever rode a motorcycle before?" Konan asked. "Yeah, a couple of times," I said. We stopped in front of a shiny black motorcyle. Konan handed me a helment. She climbed on the motorcyle first and I got on after her. She crunk it up and I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

After a couple of minutes of driving we finally stopped. We were in front of a worn down club.

"Come on," Konan said climbing off. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.

I followed her into the club. We walked down a long hallway and stopped at a huge wooden door.

Konan kicked the door and it opened.

It was really neat and huge on the inside. There were TVs and furniture.

"Guys! I'm here!" Konan yelled.

Konan's POV

Akatsuki came out of room in the back.

"Konan what the fuck are you doing here and who's the chick?" Hidan asked.

"I'm here because I wanna be here and guys this is Hinata we got kicked out of class and decided to hang here until lunch," I replied.

I sat down on one of the couches and started the introductions.

"Hinata, that's Hidan the rude mossochist son a bitch that cussed at me, that's Yahiko aka Pein our leader, Deidara is the girly looking homo sitting at the bar stool, Tobi is the lollipop thingy over there, the blue shark dude staring at the fish tank is Kisame, Zetsu is the pyscho dumb ass sitting over there, Sasori is the emo sitting in the corner, Kazuki is the money hungry shit head sitting on the floor counting money, and lastly that's Itachi Sasuke's brother and together all of us form Akatsuki you have to swear not to tell anybody where our hide out is and blah blah blah," I explained.

"Yeah, sure I swear," Hinata said looking around.

"Bunny!" Tobi exclaimed and then glomped Hinata.

"Dumb ass let go of Hinata!" I yelled.

"But why bunny is so cute," Tobi said.

"Thanks now let go," Hinata said pushing Tobi away from her. Tobi fell on the floor with a thud and began crying.

"D-Dei Sempai! Bunny pushed me!" Tobi cried.

"Shh! Shh! I'm sorry Tobi please don't cry," Hinata freaked out. "C-can Tobi hug Bunny?" Tobi asked. "Sure go ahead," Hinata said.

Smh.(A:N/Shaking my head.) She was a sucker for tears. I guess Tobi was a good actor.

"You shouldn't be tricked by Tobi's fake tears or lies," Deidara said. Hinata had already let Tobi hug her.

Hinata's POV

I looked at Tobi and he was giggling. "Tobi just wanted to hug Bunny because Tobi thought she was cute," Tobi said. Why is he talking like that? How old is he?

I sat down next to Konan. Akatsuki is weird.

"So Hinata are you a virgin?" Hidan ask me. "Do you think I'm a virgin?" I asked. "Judging by the shape of your body I'd have to say hell no," Hidan said. "Smart," I said. Hidan sat next to me. "If I said you have a nice body would you hold it against me?" Hidan asked. My phone vibrated so I just started texting and ignored Hidan.

Itachi smirked at me. What the hell is up with Uchihas smirking at me?

Ino's POV

I walked out of Orichimaru's class with Tayuya behind me. "Konan and Hinata must have went to Akatsuki's hideout," Tayuya said. "Probably," I said.

And then the person I hated the most strutted down the hallway with her lackey following close behind.

"Ugh Sakura," Tayuya said. Sakura stopped in front of me. "I see your delinquent friend isn't with you," she said. "I see you your other lackey isn't with you," I smiled cutely at her. "Excuse me?" Karin asked. "Don't worry about trash ,Karin, let's go," Sakura ordered. They walked off.

"I can't stand that bitch," Tayuya said punching a locker. The locker fell off of its hinges.

"Come on before we're late," I said.

"I haven't seen Hidan today," Tayuya said. "Aww is someone missing their crush?" I teased her. "Shut up," she blushed.

We walked into Jiraiya's health class and sat in the back. When the late bell rang Jiraiya walked in.

"Hello my beautiful ladies and hello all of you gentlemen," Jiraiya said. "Today we are going to be discussing the female body!"

As Jiraiya lectured us I decided to text Konan.

Ino: Wher d heck r u and Hinata?

Konan: Akatsuki hideout we'll be back by lunch. Is Jiraiya being a perv?

Ino: U should already kno d answer 2 that question.

Konan: What's he tlking about?

Ino: D female body...right now he's talking about BOOBIES!

Konan: Ur boobies r shaped funny ^^

Ino: U perv! They r not!

Konan: Yea they r

Ino: Shut up urs r shaped like...like wierd tomatoes

Konan: Lol! ur so lame u couldn't come up with something better

Ino: That's y u hav saggy boobies

Konan: At least my saggy boobies are bigger than ur wierd boobies

TenTen's POV

I sat in class thinking about the Neji and Ino situation it seemed wierd. The atmosphere was so ackward. "Ugh!" I said dropping my forhead on my desk.

"That looked painful," I heard a voice say and looked up. My almond eyes stared into blue ones.

"What's up, Naruto?" I asked. "Nothing what's up with you?" he asked. "Just thinking," I said. "About what?" Naruto asked. (A:N/ They're having free period.)

"Stuff," I replied.

Naruto took his cell phone out of his pocket. I guess he got a text message.

Hinata's POV

Me and Konan got back to school by lunch time. We walked through the cafeteria door with the rest of Akatsuki behind us. It's like everybody got quiet and stared at us.

I spotted Neji and his friends and sat with them.

"What were you doing with the Akatsuki?" Neji whispered loudly. "Why are you whispering?" I asked. "Because you were with the Akatsuki!" he said. "We were just hanging out gosh don't get your skinnies stuck up your ass," I said getting annoyed. What was so wrong with hanging with the Akatsuki they were weird but cool.

Ackward silence...

Sasuke's POV

I looked over at the Akatsuki's table and saw Itachi staring at Hinata. He noticed me and smirked.

"Hinata, have you met Shikamaru yet?" Naruto asked. I took my attention off of Itachi and turned back to my friends.

"Nope," Hinata smiled.

Why does she smile at everybody but me!

"Well Shikamaru this is Hinata. Hinata this is Shikamaru but you can call him Shika," Naruto said.

I watched the group talk.

Sakura's POV

Stupid teacher keeping me from _my _Sasuke.

I strutted into the cafetearia and saw that bitch,Hinata, sitting beside my Sasuke. She looked at her phone and stood up as I walked over.

Hinata's POV

I stood up and was on my way to Ino's table into a bumped into someone and fell back.

"Damn," I said standing up and rubbing my ass. I looked down to see who I bumped into. Sakura Haruno.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, Hyuga!" she yelled.

"Nope," I replied bluntly and walked away.

Sakura's POV

That bitch just walked away from me! She will not get away with embarassing me.

Ino's POV

Hinata sat down beside me and grabbed a French fry off of my tray. I guess she didn't realize what she had just done. "What's up with you guys?" Hinata asked. "Sakura is going to make your life hell," I said. "So who the fuck cares because if she touches you, Hinata, I kick her anorexick ass," Tayuya smirked. "Me too," Konan said. They high-fived.

"You guys are idiots," I said shaking my head.

Hinata's POV

After we finished lunch we headed off to P.E. the greatest class ever created.

I changed into my P.E. uniform which was a too tight white T-shirt and tight black short shorts. I tied my shoes and walked in the gym with Konan, Ino, and Tayuya.

Lots of eyes flashed to our bodies. Great just what I needed.

Kiba's POV

When I looked at Hinata...Damn! Are all Hyugas that hot?

Sasuke's POV

"Damn," I heard Kiba mumble. Hinata was hella hot...scratch that sexy. All of the guys in our PE class was staring at Hinata, Ino, Konan, and Tayuya. Neji was sweating like crazy; he looked highly pissed.

Tayuya's POV

I love this attention! The Akatsuki was sitting on the bleachers. I looked at Hidan and he winked at me. I could have jumped for joy.


	3. PE&Misplaced Shirts

TenTen's POV

I was the last person to come out of the locker room because I couldn't find my shorts. Everybody was staring at Hinata, Ino, Konan, and Tayuya.

"Alright my youthful students!" Guy sensei's voice boomed. "Guy sensei!" Lee said cheerfully. "Lee!" Guy said.

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tears poured out of their eyes.

"My youthful student let us run into the sunset!" Guy cried.

They ran into the...er...sunset.

Hinata's POV

WTF!

Normal POV

When Guy and Lee came back from the...sunset the students had to run three laps around the track.

Sasuke's POV

I ran behind Hinata and Ino to hear their conversation.

Ino's POV

"So how was the Akatsuki hideout?" I asked. "Cool," Hinata said. "Who do you think is the hottest?" I asked. "Deidara," Hinata replied. "Deidara?" I asked kind of surprised. Usually girls would pick Itachi.

"Yeah, I know most chicks would pick Itachi but hey I'm different. What about you? Who do you think is the hottest."

"Hidan but since he's off limits I'd have to say Sasori."

"Hidan is off limits? Why?"

"Tayuya didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"They're fuck buddies."

"For real?"

"No, for play play." (A:N/ Stole from ATL)

Konan's POV

I jogged next to Shikamaru.

"What's the intel?" I asked him. "So apparently Ino and Neji are hiding something even though he's crushing on TenTen who's got a bad feeling and is wondering what's going on between those too and so is Hinata," Shikamaru explained.(A/N: Shikamaru and Konan gossip to each other all the time.)

"Wait there's something going on between Neji and Ino?"

"I don't know but continuing on...there's a few people that are interested in Hinata."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You're not wondering who they are?"

"Of course I am!"

" Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Itachi and some more people."

"What!"

"Yeah, it's true."

"I can't wait to see how things play out," Konon said with an evil smirk.

Kakashi's POV

I shivered. "Why did it get cold all of a sudden?" I asked myself out loud. "Why am I talking to myself?"

"Because your an idiot and have no friends,"I answered myself.

"No, that's not true! Asuma is my friend."

"He talks about you behind your back."

"Well if he talks about me behind my back then he talks about you behind your back."

"To sum it all up he talks about you...us."

"Well then let's go kick his ass!"

Hidan's POV

I waited for Tayuya outside of the girl's locker room. That Hinata chick walked out first though with that Yamanaka hottie.

"Yo!" I said, surprising them.

"Hey, Hidan," Ino smiled.

"Hello, rude massochist son of a bitch," Hinata smirked.

Yamanaka giggled.

"Are you looking for Tayuya?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," I nodded my sexy head.

"Well she's in the locker room alone, she can't find her shirt," Ino explained while Hinata snickered, suspiciously.

"She's all yours, Hi-Chan!" Hinata said, patting me on the back.

"What the fuck! It's Hidan not Hi-Chan," I scowled. "Look, Hi-Chan, Ino and me are doing you a huge favor here so I think you should let us call you whatever we want," Hinata said.

I contemplated what she said. They were doing me a favor so...

"Whatever," I said.

The late bell rang.

"Aww fuck!" Ino groaned. "Mr. Yamato is gonna give me after school detention."

"Bye, Hi-Chan," Hinata said, grabbing Ino's wrist and running down the hall.

I rolled my sexy eyes.

I fixed my hair and did a breath check before I walked into the locker room with a smirk on my sexy lips.

Ino's POV

As soon as I walked into the classroom Mr. Yamato gave me after shool detention.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been having a hard time uploading chapters. Well anyway review please!&&also no flames!


	4. Gaining a Crush&Getting Detention

Hinata POV

The rest of my day flew by the final bell rang I gathered all of my stuff and headed off toward I made it to the detention room I saw Konan and Ino were already there, so I plopped down next to Konan.

"Whassup?" I asked casually. "The ceiling," Konan replied. "Nothing much," Ino said, filing her nails.

I watched as people began to file into the room. Guess who walked in? Mr. Dark and handsome my new found crush since 6th period.

Flashback:

I drug myself into, get this, Killer Bee's class. He's this huge, muscular black dude with braids that raps! And he is like super cool! So anyways I walk into his class and he's like "Yo' prettyy lady glad you could make it!"

I LMFAO'ed at that.

So because I take Honors Chemistry I'm with the Seniors, although, I'm a Junior.

I sat down next to Karui. She's a pretty black girl with long red hair and a fiesty attitude.

Killerbee told us to copy all of the notes on the board. And when I say there were alotta notes I'm not kidding, so me being the Badass Hyuga I am I was like "fuck this shit" and started texting. I felt someone breathing down my neck and turned around ready to whoop some ass. I stared into obsidian eyes, and they stared back into my pale ones. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.

"I'd rather be in detention that copy this crap, Kiba-kins," Itachi whispered. That bastard read my text.

I quickly sent the text to Kiba and glared at Itachi.

He chuckled.

Gawd, his laughed sounded like a million angels had begun strumming harps. Ha I was a poet and didn't even know it. Did you see what I did there?

"What's so funny, Uchiha?" I hissed. "You. You're just too cute for your own good," he said. I bet my face looked like somebody had smashed a tomato on it and then threw spaghetti at it.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

A piece of paper smacked the back of my head and I turned back around to look at Uchiha who was copying the notes off of the board.

I growled before turning back around.

I was smacked in the head by paper balls the whole class period. I was gonna kill Uchiha.

When the bell finally rang I hopped out of my desk.

"Hina-Chan," I turned around, my left I twitching.

"What?" I asked. I was officially annoyed with Itachi Uchiha.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked.

"...Sure."

When we walked into the hallway everybody was staring at us.

"Why'd you want to walk me to class?" I asked. "What? I can't be the perfect gentleman I am and walk a friend to class. Gosh, Hina, I'm so hurt!" Itachi said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Hina?"

"My new nickname for you."

"Well if I have to have a nickname, Liney, then you get one too."

"Liney?"

"Ya! You know those thingies right there," I said, pointing to the lines near his eyes.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Whitey?"

"Maybe I am, Poopsy."

"You know what, Hyuga, I was trying to be nice since it's your first day and all but dammit I deserve respect," Itachi blushed.

"Aww, Poopsy, is blushing," I laughed.

"How'd you get that nickname?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Konan, being the gossip-y chick she is, told me that in 1st grade Itachi was locked out of the house because his dad was a on business trip and his mom had given all of the maids and butlers the day off and was at the beauty salon. Itachi had nachoes for lunch that day and all of the cheese was backing him up. Because he really needed to go, Itachi dropped his drawers and squated in the rose bushes. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

Itachi shoved me up against the locker and placed his hands on either side of my head.

"OK, Hina, I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only. If you tell anybody...I think you know what's going to happen," Itachi threatened me.

"If I tell are you gonna shit in my rose bushes?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

"I was fertilizing the grass," Itachi said, just as straight faced.

We both laughed.

After catching my breath I said,"Seriously, I want tell anybody."

"Good," he said flashing a super white smile. My heart beat sped up.

Itachi leaned in close to me our lips a few centimeters apart.

The bell rang surprising both of us. I cursed silently.

"I can make it to class on my own," I said, rushing down the hall. "OK, see you later then," he called after me.

"Everybody, Itachi took a shit in the bushes," I yelled. There were still a few people in the hall. "I'm not gone tell nobdoy else, Tachi!"

End of Flashback

"I heard about you and a certain Uchiha," Ino said, as Itachi walked past me, glaring. Oops he's mad.

"Who Tachi?" I asked. "Wow! You even have a nickname for him," Ino said. "So what's going on between you two?" Konan asked.

Sasuke POV

I dragged myself into the stupid detention room. It's all Naruto's fault. I could be in some chick's room right know fucking her brains out.

Flashback:

"Whatcha doing, teme?" Narutard asked already annoying me."Can you believe I got Hinata's number?"

I stopped doodling in my notebook and looked up at him. How the hell...?

"Do you have her number too?" Naruto asked. "No, how'd you get it?" I asked.

"Well..."

Flashback Within A Flashback: (Naruto POV)

"Yo, Hinata!" I called. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Whassup?" she asked.

"Nothing much. What class are you heading to?"

"Honors Chemistry," Hinata said. I whistled. Brains and Beauty. "What about you?"

"I'm skipping this period to go get the new Naruto Shippuden DVD."

"Seriously? I love Naruto!" Hinata beamed. "Me too!" I exclaimed.

"It's so cool that your name is Naruto and the Naruto in Naruto Shippuden's name is Naruto!" Hinata squealed.

"I know right! And it is sooo cool that the Hinata in Naruto Shippuden has the same name as you, Hinata, but you two are like polar opposites," I cried.

"Hey one day would you mind if I came over to your house to watch Naruto Shippuden with you?" Hinata asked.

"It would be my pleasure," I said.

Hinata dug through her pocket and pulled out a black Sharpie. She wrote her number on my hand in neat writing.

"Text me so we can plan a day," she said. "I'll do that," I said.

End of Flashback Within A Flashback: (Back to Sasuke POV)

Hinata is a Naruto Shippuden freak. I hate that crap! Especially when Naruto's all like "Believe it!" But it is wierd that the dude in Naruto's name is Sasuke and my name is Sasuke I mean that dude is totally emo and gay. With all the girls in and out of the village throwing themslves at him, I would have hammered them all senseless.

"Yahoo...Sasuke," Naruto was waving his hand in my face. I felt my eye twitching.

"What, Idiot?" I yelled.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki was trying to give you the assignment, but seeming that you were in LaLa Land I'll let you laligag in detention after school," Mrs. What's-her-face-I-can't- remember-right-now said.

End of Flashback:

As I walked passed Hinata and her friends I heard them talking about Itachi, which, made me slow down my pace and sit behind Ino.

Hinata POV

"Like I said 15 minutes ago there's nothing going on between us," I whined for the 10th time.

I had explained to the girls what happened with me and Itachi.

I looked back at Itachi, who, had girls crowded around him. He glared at me.

Itachi POV

Hinata looked back at me and I glared at her. I wasn't upset or anything about Hinata revealing my secret there was barely anybody in the hallway. I just wanted to see how long it would take for her to apologize to me and beg for my forgiveness.

Hinata POV

Detention didn't start until the teacher got there. So everybody was wondering where the heck Anko was. We'd been sitting in this hot room for the last 20 minutes and I was going to go off on the next person that complained.

Somebody groaned. My left I twitched. "It's so hoooooot," somebody else said.

Okay that was it both of my eyes were twitching one at a time and I was pissed.

I stood up.

"Shut the fuck up with all of your groaning and complaining. If you close your goddamn mouth we won't be so fucking hot. You stengy bitches are sucking up all of the cool air that we have left by opening and closing your mouths. Hot ass breath!" I yelled and sat back down breathing hard.

Everybody was quiet and staring at me.

"Hinata, that was the best speech I've ever heard," Konan said, laughing.

5 minutes later Anko showed up and wondered why everybody was so quiet.

After detention due to wierd circumsatnces everybody went home around 7 o clock.

"Konan, your gonna give me a ride home right?" I asked.

"Hmm...yeah, sure." she responded. "Don't look now but a certain Uchiha is walking this way."

Itachi walked right passed me without even glancing.

"Go talk to the Uchiha I'll wait," Konan said. I offered her a huge smile.

"Tachi!" I said, rushing after him. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to look at me. "I'm really sorry about yelling your secret out to everybody. Could you ever forgive me?" I said.

He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course I forgive you, Hina," he said and then pulled me into a hug.

I sighed. This was great.

Sasuke's POV

Tachi? Hina? What the butter beans?

I'm so outta the loop that I don't even know what's going on anymore.

Hinata is nice to everybody but _me_. I'll just have to change that. There's no way I'm going to lose Hinata to Itachi.

Soooo this was my longest chapter yet. I know the ending was totally rushed and I'm sorry for that; my mother kept rushing me to hurry up and get off the computer.

This chapter was dedicated to ItaHina fans and there was a NaruHina moment too for you NaruHina fans. I assure you SasuHina fans that this story will remain SasuHina.

I also know that there's a lack of SasuHina and drama so the next chapter will set it all off so be prepared!

Read&&Review please! XD


	5. Da Hook Up&Mean Girls

Hinata's POV Hot and dangerous if you're one Of us then roll with us 'cuz we Make the hipsters fall in love When we-

"What?" I practically yelled into my cell phone.

"What crawled up your ass and died." Uchiha.

"Wh- How the heck did you get my number?" I yawned, as I got out of bed. "Naruto," Sasuke repsonded. "I wanna offer you a ride to school,". I was going to murder Naruto. But anyway why would Uchiha offer me a ride?

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"I'll take you against your will," he replied. But it didn't sound like he was joking.

"Give me 30 minutes, Uchiha," I said.

Sasuke's POV

"Give me 30 minutes, Uchiha," Hinata said and then the line died.

I smirked. There was no way I was losing to that damn Itachi.

I got dressed and looked at my clock. 7:15 AM. I still had another 15 minutes until I picked up Hinata.

I heard a knock on my opened door and someone sat at the edge of my bed.

"What do you want, Tachi?" I asked, mockingly.

"Tachi?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Oh so that's why you've been such a prick since yesterday. Because of what me and Hinata have."

My eye twitched.

"What you have, huh?" I was not going to make me feel inferior to him. No fudging way.

"Yeah."

"What exactly do you have?"

"More than you two will ever have."

My phone vibrated next to me. Perfect.

"You can come pick me up now, Sasuke, I'm ready from Hinata," I read aloud, smirking.

I looked at Itachi he looked liked he just got pwned.

"I guess your girlfriend just upgraded to the hotter brother."

I got up and walked out of my room, not looking back at Itachi. Victory is sweet.

Hinata's POV

I sat in Sasuke's car staring out of the window. Sasuke slowed down at a red light and I felt a hand on my knee. I was about to punch Uchiha in the face and get out and walk to school until I saw his face. He looked serious and compassionate.

W-what, Uchiha?" I asked. I knew I was blushing.

"Why do you hate me?" his voice held so much curiosity. That question hit me hard; it caught me by surprise. And I felt so guilty.

"I don't hate you Uchiha-"

"It's Sasuke," he interrupted me.

"Sasuke," I said gentally," I'm sorry if it may seem like I hate you but I don't. I really don't. I... really like you alot, Sasuke." This morning when Sasuke called me I realized that I had feelings for him and not Itachi anymore.

When was the light going to turn green?

"You do?" Sasuke sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

And that's when it happened, Sasuke kissed me...and I kissed him back.

Sakura's POV

I pulled my pink Convertible into the school's parking lot.

"There's Sasuke," Karin, who was sitting next to me, said.

I checked my reflection in the rearview mirror. I adjusted my hair and re-glossed. Perfect.

What I saw next instantly broke my heart. Hinata was getting out of Sasuke's car. And then I was pissed. Who the hell did she think she was? I've been in love with Sasuke since middle school and this new bish just comes in and is all over him. No, I don't think so. Sasuke Uchiha is mine and mines only. There was going to be some hell to pay.

I watched them walk into the school holding hands. I growled.

"Karin, call them and make sure they knows what's up," I instructed. Yeah, these two would bring Hyuga down to her knees begging for mercy.

Naruto's POV

I was standing at Kiba's locker talking to him when the hall suddenly got quiet. Walking in the school, was Sasuke and Hinata holding hands.

Dammit! I wanted to punch something or somebody. It wasn't fair Sasuke always got what he wanted; he always got the girl. First, Sakura and now Hinata!

I walked away and towards my classroom; I didn't have time for this BS.

Normal POV

Hinata watched Naruto walk away and wondered what was wrong with him.

After a few minutes, the whole group had met up by Kiba's locker.

"So what's up with you two?" Konan asked, looking at Sasuke and Hinata's hands.

"It's official we're going out," Hinata said.

Konan let out fake gasp while everybody else let out real ones.

Neji looked angry.

"Uchiha, if you do anything to hurt Hinata I'll break your neck," Neji said.

"I want do anything to hurt her, Hyuga," Sasuke said.

"Nara, pay up!" Konan smiled. cheekily.

"When Kiba pays up I'll pay up," Shikamaru said.

"You guys took bets on us," Hinata said. She couldn't believe it well actually she could.

"Duh," Konan said, taking a twenty dollar bill from Shikamaru.

Naruto's POV

My cheek was resting on the cool desk and my eyes were closed.

It's always Sasuke. What do girls see in him; he's a jerk. His looks? I'm a guy and I have to say he has a nice face, but my face is nice too. His build? My shoulders are just a broad as his and I have a six pack just like him. His personality? I've already established that he's a jerk. I'm way nicer and funnier.

I sighed and opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my desk.

"Why aren't you celebrating in the hall with your friends?" I watched as she twisted her long hair around her finger.

"Maybe I don't want to," I said.

"Shouldn't you be happy for your best best friend he got the girl of his dreams."

"The girl of my dreams," I mummbled which seemed to make her eyes glow with enthusiasm.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked, sitting on my desk and crossing her legs.

"Sasuke knew I liked Hinata and he knew Itachi liked Hinata but he persued her anyway not even caring about mine or Itachi's feelings," I said. I knew I shouldn't have been talking bad about Sasuke because he's my best friend and all, but I couldn't help it.

"So if I were to offer you...let's see say revenge would you be interested?"

"But Sasuke is my friend I couldn't do that to him."

"A friend wouldn't do that to a friend. They'd back off."

The bell rang. It was time for class to start.

"Think about my offer, kay, Naru-Kun," she whispered in my ear before diappearing out of the door.

So bam here's my new chappie! Yes, I know it lacked comedy because I wanted this to be a very serious chapter. Review please and thank you! :) 


	6. Pranks&Spies!

Sasuke's POV

I beat Itachi. Muhahhaha! It felt great winning.

The bell rang.

As I made my way into the hall, I saw Hinata walking ahead of me. I jogged to catch up with her and slid my arm around her waist. She let out a gasp of surprise and looked at me.

"Uchiha, I mean Sasuke, you almost got punched don't sneak up on me like that," Hinata said.

"You would really hit me?" I asked, feighning being hurt.

"Fucking right."

"Such a potty mouth."

"Such an ugly face," Hinata murmured but I heard her.

"Did you just call me ugly, Hyuga?"

"Of course not, Sasuke," Hinata said, looking up at me all innocent. "I said such terrible breath."

"Aww look is the newly found couple quarreling already?" Konan said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Course not, what's up?" Hinata asked, slipping out of my grasp.

Hinata's POV

I slipped from Sasuke's arm with a triumph smirk on my face. I could feel him glaring a hole in the side of my head.

"So we're walking to Orichimoru's class together?" I asked.

"No, we're doing something much better than going to Orochigasm's class," Konan said. There was that sly smile again.

Sasuke's POV

I can't believe Hinata just left me standing in the hall looking like an idiot. Speaking of idiots I hadn't seen Naruto today.

Sakura's POV

I strutted down the hall and toward my next class with Karin and Mei behind me on either side. Mei had just recovered from the flu, so she was further to my right because I wasn't going to be infected by some sick bitch.

The two people that Karin had called earlier had already began their descent.

With a smirk on my beautiful face, I walked into my classroom. Things were looking up for me.

Hinata's POV

Me, Konan, and Tayuya were standing in the abandoned cafeteria. The cafeteria ladies had gone on an early lunch break.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Tayuya asked, zipping up her hoodie and pulling gloves over her hands.

"Of course," Konan said, picking up the bucket that was resting next to her leg.

"We have to be quick about this or we'll get busted," I said, closing the cafeteria doors.

Time Skip: Lunch Time= Where the action begins ;)

"We can't be last to lunch," Tayuya said, practically dragging me by my arms.

"Where's Konan?"

"She went to lunch early because she didn't want to miss nothing just like I don't so hurry your fat ass up."

"Hey! I am not fat."

"I didn't say you were fat."

"Yes, you did."

"I said your ass is fat."

"Shutup!"

We walked through the cafeteria doors. We got in line. Once we got out food, we saw Konan waving us over and sat down with her.

"You guys ready to see the fireworks?" Konan asked.

Sasuke's POV

I decided not to eat the spaghetti and bought a bag on chips. I looked around the cafeteria for a table. Sakura was waving at me, but I ignored her. Oh there's Neji.

I sat next to him.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

Konan's POV

Within minutes, people were clutching their stomachs.

Action!

"Let's go, girls," I instructedHinata and Tayuya, standing up. We hurriedly but calmly exited the cafeteria.

I saw Hinata pull out her phone and text somebody.

Sasuke's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Hinata.

"Get out of there now and don't eat the spaghetti," I muttered.

So now I was confused. What was she talking about?

"What'd you say, Uchiha?" Neji asked. He looked kinda... green.

My eyes widened. Oh shit!

"I gotta take a piss," I said and hauled ass out of the cafeteria.

Hinata's POV

Me and the girls were in the bathroom.

"This was a great plan, Konan. I bet the stink bombs and the fire was a success," Tayuya said. "Am I a genius or am I a genius?" Konan said.

Normal POV

Little did they know someone was in the bathroom stall listening to their whole conversation.

That was chapter SIX! Are you confused about the prank? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see the full proof prank and what really happened. Please read and review.


	7. Snitches Bitches&Rumors

Hinata's POV

"I can't believe you bastards-er- you three would do this...well Tayuya and Konan I knew you bitches-um-girls would, but Hinata I'd never expect you to help," Tsunde said, glaring at us. "Putting ipecac syrup in the spaghetti sauce! Do you know how much vomit was on my cafeteria floor?"

Konan smirked and said," Alot, I'm guessin',"

Tsunade's face turned red.

"And then you set off the fire alarms. How? I don't know because you three were in the bathroom at the time. And then glitter and confetti rain down everywhere mixing glitter-puke-confetti-crap!"

Ok I did that but don't ask how.

I replied sweetly,"Like you said we were in the bathroom at the time, so how could we have done it?

Tsunade's face was turning more red. She ignored me.

"But to top it all off somehow you vile little monsters managed to hack my computer and print out all of my personal emails from Jiraiya and post them on the walls and in classrooms!"

Flashback:

"The computer is in the back of those doors right?" Tayuya asked, pointing.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can hack the whole system from the measily cafeteria computer?" I asked.

"Yeah, once I get into the school's system I can get through to Tsunade's office computer," Tayuya explained.

"Well hurry up and do it before we get caught." Konan said, pulling a bottle from her pocket.

Flashback End

Tayuya hid her grin. The girl was a computer geek. She could hack any type of technology.

"Principle Tsunade, none of us are capable of hacking computers. You've seen our GPAs," Konan said, lazily leaning back in her chair.

"You could have hired someone," Tsunade said.

"We're broke," Tayuya stated.

"You could have seduced someone," Tsunade said, her eyes turning into slits.

"Do we look like prostitutes?" I said. I was tired of this. Tsunade didn't have any proof, so why the hell were we still sitting in this cramped office.

"Ms. Hyuga, is there something you would like to say to me?" Tsunade asked.

"As a matter of fact-"

I stopped talking because the bitch walked in. Yes, you guessed it Sakura Haruno.

"What the fuck is she doing in here?" Tayuya mouthed to me.

Sakura smirked at me.

"The reason I know that you son of a bitches caused all of this trouble is because of Sakura," Tsunade stated with triumph.

Konan, who was sitting next to me, growled. I heard Tayuya mutter," I'm gonna shank that bitch."

"She said her friend heard you hooligans talking in the bathroom but was too afraid to come tell me so Sakura did it for her," Tsunade explained, and leaned back in her chair with a cocky smirk on her face.

Tayuya looked ready to kick some ass while Konan looked like she was planning Sakura's death. So I stepped in. "Everybody knows Sakura doesn't like us. You can ask anybody. She's lying on us, Tsunade," I said calmly.

"I don't think she is. I trust Sakura 100 percent. She's a straight A honest student," Tsunade said.

"Ok so what if we did do it! What the hell are you going to do to us because I swear to God if i get detention or even suspended or expelled I'm going to come after Bubble gum here!" Tayuya snapped, standing up and pointing a finger at Sakura.

I looked over at Konan. She had a smirk on her face. Why the hell was she smirking at a time like this? We just got BUSTED and her ass is smirking! I was mentally freaking out. Neji was going to kill me!

Konan stood up and rested a hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"Chill out," she said. "Tsunade, you got us. What's our punishment?"

Sasuke's POV

Hinata and Konan had been personally escorted out of Orochimaru's class by Tsunade like 30 minutes ago, and they still weren't back yet. They must have done something really bad. That brings me back to yesterday's incident with the spaghetti, the puking, th confetti and glitter, and the e-mails maybe they had something to do with that.

Hmmm...

The bell sounded, and I hopped out of me desk and headed towards the office.

Hinata, Konan, and Tayuya walked out of the office with a mad Sakura following.

"Sasuke, you came to get me that's so sweet!"

If only Hinata had said that...

Sakura flung herself and me, but I dodged and she ran into the wall.

"What were you guys doing in there?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I'll explain later," Hinata said grabbing my hand. "For now I'm allowing you to walk me to class."

Sakura's POV

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Sasuke just completely ignored me and walked off with that bitch! What does she have that I don't have! I pulled out my iPhone and furiously sent a text message. I refuse to have my Sasuke stolen from me.

Hinata Hyuga, say your prayers because I'm your worst nightmare!

Tayuya's POV

I decided to ditch class and walked to the pizza place down the street. I sipped my Mountain Dew and sighed. Konan was seriously smart. I still couldn't believe she got us out of that situation especially after I confessed to everything like an idiot. I still don't know what she said to Tsunade to make her back down, but she did it. I guess it because she's in Akatsuki and has connections.

"Well well well look at who we have here," I heard a guy's voice and turned around. I met those beautiful green eyes and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Gaara?"

Hinata's POV

Ugh health class! Jiraiya and his perverted lecture about the female body. My face was still glowing when I walked out of his class.

Somebody slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hina-Chan?"

"Tachi," I said.

"Is the rumor true?"

"Most rumors aren't."

"So you're not going out with Sasuke and you two weren't making out in the hallway when you were on your way to Jiraiya's perverted health class?"

Daaaaaaamn!

I blushed a little. "Yeah, it's true. We're going out and we made out on my way to Jiraiya's class."

"Is my brother a good kisser?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

Itachi shoved me up against the locker and placed his hands on either side of my head.

Deja Vu!

"I just want to know who's the better kisser. Me or Sasuke. I want you to be judge," Itachi said, huskily.

Ohmygod! So damn sexy! Eep!

_No, Hinata, restrain yourself you're going out with Sasuke now._

_B-but Tachi is so hot!_

_Yeah, that's true but you don't have a crush on him anymore._

Why arguing with myself I didn't realize Tachi's lips were just a few centimeters from mines.

No, I can't do this! I placed my hand over my mouth causing Tachi to kiss my hand.

"I-I-I'm going out with Sasuke I can't do this," I said.

Sasuke's POV

Where the heck is Hinata?

Somebody sat down next to me.

"Finally what took you so-" when I looked over I saw Konan instead of Hinata. I frowned

"You'll get wrinkles like that?" Konan said, pulling an energy bar out of her pocket.

My stomach growled. Since what happened yesterday I've decided never to eat school food again.

She smirked and held out the energy bar to me. "Want some?"

"No," I said, turning my head. My stomach growled again. Why couldn't it just agree with me this once.

"Your stomach keeps saying yes," Konan said.

"Ok I want some!"

"Too bad. I already ate it." And with that said she got up and walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	8. After School Shock

Sasuke's POV(still)

Ok so it's the end of the day and I'm walking through the hall and hearing people whisper, why? 

"...can't believe it."

"...probably doesn't know."

"...glad it's not me."

Those were tiny parts of peoples' conversations that I heard. I spotted Konan and called her name.

"Look, Uchiha, I don't have time for your BS; I have a part time job that I need to be at," she said, trying to power walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"What's the new rumor around school? People have been looking at me funny."

Trying to avoid my eyes, Konan looked down at the floor. "You should just ask Hina about it," and with that said she ran out of the school.

Konan's POV

"Move it, Kid!" I said, pushing a freshman brat out of my way. I could _not _be late for work. My boss would _murder me_, wait till my body decayed, and then throw my remains into Lake Konoha.

"Konan!" I heard somebody call my name. I swiftly turned around and came face to face with Uchiha. Holy shit! He must have heard about Hina. Aww fuck! Fuckity Fuck Fuck! Dammit! Time to catch an attitude and get the hell outta this school.

"Look, Uchiha, I don't have time for your BS. I have a job part time job that I need to be at," I said, trying to get away from him, but he grabbed my wrist. "What do you want, Uchiha?" I spat. If catching an attitude wasn't going to work then rudeness would, right?

"What's the new rumor? People have been looking at me funny." Rudeness didn't work. Like I said earlier, I can't be late for work, so sorry Hinata.

"You should just go talk to Hinata about it," I said, and ran out of the school. Walking toward the parking lot, I saw Tayuya making her way toward me. I thought she had ditched, so what is she doing back?

"We need to talk," she had a serious look on her face. Uh-Oh.

Hinata's POV

Ugh! I stood up from my desk and stretched. The teach had made me stay after class to staple some papers. I grabbed my bag, turned off the classroom light, and closed the door behind me. I looked at my watch, it was 4:00 P.M. I groaned. Someone slipped their hand over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the deep voice said in monotone.

Itachi? No, Sasuke!

"Sasuke?" I asked. He removed his hands from my eyes, and I turned around and looked into his red eyes. Wait Sasuke's eyes aren't red. His eyes are usually onyx with a hint of warmth and a pinch of niceness. But these eyes were full of coldness and anger. I shuddered and rubbed my bare arms.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" I asked, playfully nudging him.

He dug through his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and shoved it in my face. My face turned completely white. There was a picture of me and Itachi kissing.

Sakura's POV

I snickered as I watched the scene unfold. I watched Sasuke shove his phone in Hinata's face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. Sasuke was definitely going to dump her sorry ass now. Tehe! I love my little helpers. They were amazing at getting the picture and sending it out to the whole school.

I watched Hinata open and close her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She looked like a fish gaping far water. I silently laughed into my palm.

Tayuya's POV

I sat in the McDonalds with Konan beside me and Gaara sitting across from me. Konan nibbled on her French fry and stared at Gaara.

"So what are we gonna do about _him_?" she asked, pointing at Gaara, who was smirking at her.

"I have no idea but I bet Temari doesn't know yet since she's at the college and Kankuro is still studying abroad. And Uncle is still in France."

"So are you like gonna call them or something?" Konan asked.

"I don't know, but I still can't believe he got kicked out of Suna Academy," I said.

"How the hell do you get kicked out of a school that your dad owns?"

"Exactly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And I still can't believe he ran a-freakin-way!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here," Gaara said, stealing one of Konan's fries and receiving a punch in the head. 

"Why the hell would you run away from home, Gaara? I mean, you're family is friggin loaded, and they love your retarded ass to death," I said.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" he asked.

"Because _you're my _baby cousin," I said.

"Dude, I'm not a baby and you're only two years older than me," Gaara said, rolling his eyes. I glared him, but he ignored me and set his eyes on Konan.

"So how's about we ditch this circus clown and hang at your place. Just the two of us."

Konan snorted. "It's like my mom says 'never hold in your farts, if you do then the fart will travel up your spine and go into your brain and that's where all the shitty ideas come from'. Gaara, I think you should stop holding in your farts." 

I laughed my ass off while Gaara blushed, his face matching his hair color.

"That's was so not funny," he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly wiped the tear from my cheek and answered the phone.

"Hey," I said casually.

_"Where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"_ Gaara gave me a questioning look while Konan smirked.

"Something came up; I'll be there in half an hour."

_"You better! And wear something sexy." _

"Whatever," I said, trying to hide my blush. I hung up.

"I'm guessing that was your boyfriend," Gaara said, raising an eyebrow. (Pfft I crack myself up! If he had eyebrows they'd be up.)

I ignored him and turned to Konan.

"No," she immediately said.

"B-but you don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"You want me to keep this little brat company while you have hot sex with your fuck buddy."

"Please?" I asked.

"Why can't he go to your house? By himself?"

I tossed her a 'You-Know-Damn-Well-What-Happened-Last-Time-I-Left-Him-At-Home-By-Himself' look. Konan sighed and said,"OK but on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I want you to steal me a pair of Hidan's underwear," Konan said, staring at her black painted fingernails.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out soon."

"Well, Gaara, it looks like you're going to be spending some time with Konan," I said, sliding out of the booth.

Sakura's POV

My mouth was agape. I couldn't believe what my eyes just saw!

**The End! Nah, I'm just kidding. Welp that was the end of chapter 8! Yahoo! So is anybody curious about what happened with Sasuke and Hinata? I know I am! If you do wanna know what happens next keep readin' and you'll find out soon! To all of my reviewers thank you; I really appreciate it! You guys keep me writing thanks a million! :D **

**PS: Please check out my other two stories. **_**My Bestfriend's Sister&Glitz and Glam**_**! **


	9. Seriousness

**Special thanks to TheLoverOfMusic I decided to update today because of you. I wanted to support your habbit because you're addicted...to my story. I also wanna think eveybody else who faved me and this story. You're all awesome! :D**

Hinata's POV

After being shoved into an abandoned classroom, I sat on the cold floor staring at Itachi and Sasuke, confused.

Flashback:

"H-how did you get that picture?" I asked after finally regaining my talking skills.

"Apparently the whole school has it," Sasuke said calmly.

I licked my, now, dry lips. "It was an accident."

Flashback within a flashback:

Pulling his mouth away from Hinata's hand, Itachi said,"Oh come on, Hina, nobody's going to find out. The hall is completely deserted"

"I said **no**," I regained all of my confidence and went on with my mini speech. "I'm going out with Sasuke now and I'd never do something as far as making out with his _brother_. That's gross and wrong and just plain ol' disturbing if you ask me. I like him way too much to throw away our perfectly good relationship, so just piss off if you think otherwise, _Tachi_."

I sighed and a small smile found its way on my face. Yeah, I know my speech sucked but at least I tried, and I'm pretty sure I got my point across.

Itachi smirked. And my smile faded.

"This is why I like you,"Itachi said."I knew you weren't like other girls and I'm happy you and Sasuke found each other."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The reason Sasuke always has a huge stick shoved up his ass is because of me. I always stole his girls-"

I interrupted him,"Dude, that's just messed up."

Itachi rolled his eyes and continued."The girls he liked always went for his older, attractive, sexy, smart-"

"Conceited much..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Stop interrupting. Now where was I...oh yeah smart, handsome brother, me of course. But they were just tests to see which ones would really stick around for Sasuke. None of them did. Until now...I knew he liked you from the start so congratulations, Hina, you've won my trust."

"Wait so this whole time you were just playing me?" I hissed.

Itachi shrugged sheepishly. "You're just not my type. I go for the innocent and shy girls. Sorry."

I sighed."Right now I want to kill you."

"I'm too irresistable to be killed. Now come on give me an 'I-forgive-you-Tachi-' hug," Itachi smirked and opened his arms for a hug. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms too. That's when Itachi stumbled toward me, and I caught a glimpse of somebody running away. Before I knew it, I was leaning against the lockers with Itachi's lips on mine.

End of flashback within a flashback

(And back to the regular flashback)

Itachi came running toward me and Sasuke with a panicked look.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Uncle Madara is here," Itachi's voice cracked. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked...scared.

"Itachi, I saw you run this way," a deep voice echoed. I panicked. Who is Uncle Madara? What does he want? What is he doing here? Is he evil? Does he look scary?

Sasuke grabbed my hand, and followed Itachi. We were running in the opposite direction if Uncle Madara's voice.

"Here," Itachi said, opening a classroom door. Sasuke pushed me in and the Uchiha boys followed.

End of Flashback

"W-what's going on?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Who is Madara? What does he want?"

Both of the boys turned to Hinata, fear in their onyx eyes. In unison they said,"He wants us to get married."

Sakura's POV

After blinking a few times, I made a "WTF" face. Nothing happened. There was no drama, no break-up, no nothing. And who the heck was this Madara guy!

Konan's POV

I was just about ready to throw this brat outta the window! If he 'accidentally' smacked my ass one more time...

*Smack*

"That's it!" I yelled and lunged myself at him.

"Oohhh, baby, I like it rough too," Gaara smirked. I was straddling his waist.

A blush creeped up my neck, but I forced it down. Smacking Gaara in the face, I smirked.

"You like it rough, huh? I'll give it to you rough then." I smacked him again and was about to punch him when I heard...

"Konan, stop raping that little fucktard and get your ass back behind this counter!" my boss yelled from her office. Oh yeah I had forgot I was at work.

"Sorry, boss!" I got off the kid and went back to work. Gaara was still lying on the floor with a smirk on his handsome face.

_"...the fuck!"_

"Who knew you could be such a sexy seme," he said.

Tayuya's POV

My shirt and shorts had been thrown across the room, and I was having a fantastic time. That is until my phone began to ring. I strained my eyes to see who was calling. Ino.

"Let it go to voicemail," Hidan mumbled into my neck and then went back to nibbling on it.

"What if it's important?" I asked, surpressing a moan.

"Call back later," Hidan said.

"But-"

"Butts are for fucking," Hidan said, before tackling me onto his bed.

Neji's POV

I stared at my cell phone. Ino was calling me. The Ino Yamanaka that I had sex with freshman year and never called after that. The Ino Yamanaka that I had talked to yesterday, for the first time in years, because Hinata had 'introduced' us. The Ino Yamanaka that was my very first love.

The ringing stopped.

**So what do you guys think? Did I leave some mysterious-ness for you? Hope so! Everything will be unvailed soon. Anyway leave me Nice-Nice reviews, kay? **


	10. Caution:Eyes Are Everywhere

**Yo! Special, special thanks to el H.H. She's(I'm just gonna assume your a girl) commented on all of my stories.(And I'm even one of her fave authors too) Thanks, el H.H.! :) Really appreciate it.**

Normal POV

For the next month Sasuke and Itachi spent all of there time hiding from Madara. Sometimes they even skipped school. The two Uchihas would usually crash in Hinata's room at night, secretly. And in the day time they'd usually go to random friends' houses.

Sasuke began to see and talk to Naruto less and less till the point that they just didn't hang out anymore _at all_.

Sakura just got more evil, still trying to break Sasuke and Hinata up but failing terribly.

Neji was oddly jumpy and cautious of everybody and everything.

Ino, Tayuya, Konan, and Hinata became closer. A new boy had come to school too, Gaara, Tayuya's cousin, and he claimed to be Konan's boyfriend. She quickly shut him down with a swift kick to the nuts.

Hinata's POV

"He could be anywhere," Sasuke whispered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes before turning around in my desk to face him. "Sasuke, _we're in class. _What, you think he's gonna come crashing through the window to get you and Itachi or something?"

"It's possible."

"You two better shut it. Orochi-gag-me is watching," Konan whispered.

I stared at her like she had grown a third head."Since when do you care about Orochimaru?"

"I don't. It's just that the old snake looks like he's about to blow his top 'is all." After that, she turned back to the front of the room, blushing.

I stared at the side of her head for a good five minutes. What is going on with Konan? She's been acting wierd all week. And when did she start caring about our fagg-y teacher. I think I've got a mystery on my hands.

I giggled to myself. Too much Scooby Doo for me.

Konan's POV

I was sitting at my desk sweating bullets. What if Hinata finds out? I looked over at her. She was sitting at her desk giggling to herself.

What if the other girls find out? Oh my Gosh, my life would be ruined!

Sasuke's POV

"So should I walk you to class?" I asked, slinging my arm over Hinata's shoulders but not before I looked around to make sure Uncle Madara wasn't near. I just know he's watching me and Itachi. I've got that strange feeling, you know the one, when it feels like somebody is stalking you but you don't see them anywhere. Maybe he sent his goons-

"Of course, 'cause Konan decided to skip and I don't see Ino or Tayuya anywhere," Hinata said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

We walked in comfortable silence that is until Hinata stopped all of a sudden.

"Why'd you-" I looked up and saw Uncle Madara leaning against the wall.

Oh crap!

Tayuya's POV

A gust of wind flew past me, blowing my hair out of my face. Wind? The doors are closed. I looked back and saw Sasuke and Hinata running through the crowd. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Yo, Big Cuz!" I heard Gaara's obnoxious voice and kept walking.

I felt someone grab my arm. "Can't you tell I'm ignoring you, Gaa-"I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw who had grabbed me. "Neji!"

His pearly eyes scanned the hall before they locked with my dark ones. I felt myself blush. I have to admit, Neji Hyuga brings sexy back.

"We need to talk," he said, pulling me toward the exit by my hand.

"Wait, Hyuga, where the heck are we going?"

"Just walk." He ordered me.

Ino's POV

I did a double take when I saw Neji and Tayuya, hand in hand, walking togther. I felt my eyes flood with tears. I couldn't believe that Tayuya of all people would do this to me. I know she didn't know about _that _night but still...

I rushed off toward the girls' bathroom.

Sakura's POV

I watched everything unfold from the shadows and smirked. I had the perfect idea.

Whipping out my phone, I sent a quick text with a smirk. Things were finally looking up for me. I was going to get Sasuke and squash any bugs that stood in my way. *Insert evil laughter here*

Sasuke's POV

Hinata and I sat in my car panting heavily. (Ew, no, stop it you pervy Jiraiyas!) After we hauled ass out of the school, we got into my car and I drove like a maniac, almost killing us...twice. After almost getting creamed by a truck, because I was on the wrong side of the road, I crashed into a ditch which is where we are now.

I glanced over at Hinata. Her head was lying on the dash board and she was shaking a lot.

"Hinata?" I asked.

"..."

"Hinata?"

More shaking.

"Hinata, are you okay? I'm sorry about almost getting us killed."

Now she was shaking even more and letting out weird strangled noises. Aww shit! Maybe she's having a seizure or a heart attack. I was freaking out!

"Hinata!" I pulled her head away from the dash board. Her face was completely red and she was...laughing?

"Oh my...And when...you sounded...faggot!" She couldn't even get her words out because she was laughing so hard.

I stared at her with a 'WTF' face.

"And...and...fuck that truck...gangsta!" Now she was holding her stomach laughing up a storm. A tear even slid down her cheek.

After a while, I started laughing. Ever since Uncle Madara had came back to town my life had been upside down and crazy.

Neji's POV

I sat under the tree next to Tayuya, staring at the grass. I had just told her about me and Ino. She had been quiet for a while now. I guess she was taking it all in.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Tayuya had just punched me. She looked pissed, so I stood up and backed away.

"I can't believe that you'd be so...so...such a jackass!" Tayuya said, trying to punch me again but I ducked."Do you have any idea how Ino must have felt?"

"I know, I know. I was wrong for what I did. I was just confused at the time."

"Why would you tell me of all people? I mean, you and Hinata are much more closer you could've told her but you barely know me and just decided to spill your guts out to me," Tayuya said, after she was done trying to kill me. I watched her lie back down in the grass before I cautiously sat down next to her.

"I don't know...I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest," I replied. I really wasn't sure why I told Tayuya everything. Guilty conscience, maybe.

"So you didn't apologize or anything?" she asked.

"No."

**Yay! Boom Bam! Finished yet another chapter! Sorry if it was pretty weird toward the end, it's almost 1 AM and I need some sleep. I promise the whole Neji and Ino thing will be revealed in the next chapter. Pinky-Swear. :) Look out for the next chappie please 'cuz I might update pretty soon.**

**Btw I need more reviews so... Get on your jobs people(s)! -_-**


	11. The NejiIno Story

The tardy bell rang and Ino silently cursed. The new school year had only started last week, and she still had trouble opening her locker and finding her classes. Being a freshman sucked.

After finally opening her locker and grabbing her textbook, she ran toward her classroom, only to trip over her own two feet. She watched her textbook slide half way down the hall.

"Ow," Ino sat up, rubbing her forehead. That was going to leave a bruise.

She heard laughing from behind her and turned her head to find the source.

"That was quite the fall," the guy said still laughing.

He was really, really hot. He had long silky looking brown hair and the most beautiful, lavender eyes Ino had ever see. He was muscular but not all beefy and gross looking.

He held out his hand to her. Ino took it, and he pulled her up.

Still rubbing her forehead, she said,"Thanks."

"No, problem..." he waited for her name.

"Ino!" she added quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Ino, I'm Neji," he smiled and those had to be the whitest most straightest teeth she had ever seen.

"As in screw?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Neji means screw," Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, if you got mad at somebody you could be all like 'Neji you'!" Ino joked. Neji just blinked at her, and she let out an awkward laugh.

"People have been making that joke my whole life," he said.

"I'm sorry...I...this is really awkward," Ino slumped.

Neji laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Ino pouted.

"Sorry, you're just so funny and cute," Neji said.

"You think I'm cute?" Ino asked, in surprise. Sure, she'd been called hot, beautiful, gorgeous, and etc. but never cute. She felt a little disappointed. Cute was for puppies and shoes NOT people.

"Yeah, I kind of just said that."

"Hey, you kids go to class!" they heard an angry teacher coming their way.

"Uh-oh, time to run," Neji said, grabbing Ino's hand. She scooped up her text book as they ran. Neji stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is my class see you later, Ino," he winked and slipped into the classroom.

xOx Ino shoved all of her junk into her too small locker. She watched rabid teenagers run full speed to the cafeteria, hungry. Today was Taco Thursday. She felt her own stomach growl. One of her favorite foods were tacos.

Ino closed her locker and walked like a civilized human being to the huge cafeteria. After waiting in the long line, she claimed two tacos and searched for a seat.

She hadn't made any friends since coming to Konoha. The girls didn't like her because she was 'too pretty' and 'would steal their boyfriends'. She didn't associate with the guys because they were nothing but perverts that only wanted one thing.

"I should have listened to Mom and brought a sack lunch and just ate outside, " Ino thought

Ino felt someone bump her and turned around, ready for a fight. The girl was pretty, and she had purple-ish hair that was pinned into a bun on the top of her head. She also had a piercing under her bottom lip.

"Shit, my bad. You can't just stand here at the end of the line not paying attention," she said.

"Sorry," Ino said about to walk away.

"Wait," the girl stopped her. Ino turned back around. "Seems like you don't have anywhere to sit, so you can see at my table."

Ino perked up and followed the girl to 'her table', which was near the back of the cafeteria in a secluded area. Ino looked at the table doubtfully.

"Relax. This is the best spot in th cafeteria. You can see everything and everybody and the good part is they can't see you," the girl reassured, plopping down. Ino followed suit.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way."

"Konan. Just Konan."

"So are we the only people who sit here?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, everybody else is too scared. And the Akatsuki sit in the front," Konan said, biting into her taco.

"The Akatsuki?" Ino aaked.

"Don't worry about it," Konan said, dismissing the subject with a wave of her hand.

That's when Ino saw Neji walk into the cafeteria with two other equally hot guys by his side. The one on his right had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. The guy on Neji's left had black hair and eyes. He was really pale and cocky looking.

"The populars," Konan said, catching Ino staring. "You see the guy in the middle that's Neji Hyuuga, son of one of the richest guys in Konoha. Yeah, he's hot in all but don't be fooled by that suave personality of his. He's a complete and total playboy. The guy on the right is Naruto Uzumaki. Nicest, sweetest guy ever. But he gets around. His dad is the mayor and his grandfather is a teacher at this school, but he's like one of the world's greatest authors. Don't ever read one of those boks. Way too graphic.

Lastly, the guy on the left is Sasuke Uchiha. Devilish good looks with a stuck-up personality to go along with it. His father is Fugaku Uchiha. Yes, that Fugaku Uchiha. He's the one who's probably got some type STD as much as he sleeps around. Anyway there are a few others, but those guys are the main. Every girl and some boys want them."

Konan downed her Sprite in one gulp and sighed.

"That was a mouth full. Hey, are you going to eat those tacos? You're letting them get cold," Konan said.

Ino slid her tray to Konan, and she happily took the tacos.  
>"Anyway," Konan continued,"just as a warning, it'd be great if you stayed away from them. I don't want you heart broken and crying all over me. I'm afraid of tears. If I see somebody else crying, I'll cry."<p>

Ino sighed. Just when she actually started liking a boy in Konoha, she finds out that he's a player. Great. Just great.

xOx Ino floated through the rest of the day. For the first time, she realized that she had three classes with Konan.

When the bell rang, signifying the end of the day, Ino made her way out the the classroom and to the exit. Konan had decided to skip seventh period. 'Too much work' she had said. Ino smiled to herself, Konan was the first friend she had made since coming to Konoha and a really good one.

"Hey, Ino!" she heard somebody call her name and turned around.

Neji was jogging toward her. "Hi, Neji. What's up?" Ino asked.

"So are you coming to the first football game of the season tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Couldn't you have asked me this tomorrow?" Ino asked, walking.

"I could've, but I didn't want to," Neji said, walking beside her.

"Shouldn't you be getting on the bus?" Ino asked.

"No, I have a car."

Ino stopped in her tracks. "But your only fourteen," Ino said, walking again.

"I'm fifteen. My birthday was back in July," Neji responded, shrugging. "My dad knows this guy, so I got my learners permit over the summer."

"But freshmen aren't allowed to have cars," Ino said.

"What teachers don't know won't hurt them," Neji smirked. That had to be the sexiest thing Ino had ever seen in her life, which is why she almost walked right into a stop sign.

"Then why are you walking with me?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

Ino looked at Neji, unsure. "I'll show you the permit to prove it," Neji said.

"No, I believe you," Ino said. They walked back to the school's parking lot and stopped in front of a red Dodge Charger.

"Whoa!" Ino said, completely in awe.

Neji opened the door for her and she slid in. "...don't be fooled by that suave personality of his. He's a complete and total playboy." Ino remembered what Konan had told her.

"So where do you live?" Neji asked, cranking up the car.

Ino told him her adress, and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So you never answered my question," Neji said.

"What question?" Ino asked.

"If you were going to the game tomorrow night," Neji responded.

"Oh. I don't really know. It depends," Ino said, fiddling with her seatbelt.

"Depends on what?" Neji asked.

"Hmmm. If you come to school tomorrow with my name tattooed on your forehead," Ino joked.

"Is that all it takes?" Neji asked.

"Yup," Ino giggled.

"You have a cute giggle too," Neji said, glancing over at her.

"Everything about me is cute," Ino grinned. Oh no. She was flirting. She wasn't supposed to be flirting.

"Oh really?" Neji asked, pulling into her driveway and looking over at her.

"Really," Ino smirked. He leaned toward her, and she panicked. She didn't want to willingly fall-in-like with a player. Her cell phone rang and they both jumped.

"It's my mom," Ino said, checking her caller I.D."I'll see you at school tomorrow." She unbuckled her seatbelt and pratically ran into the house.

xOx Ino walked through the halls of Konoha High School with people talking about her and pointing. Some girls were even glaring.

"That's her. That's Ino Yamanaka." Ino heard one girl say.

Ino walked into the girls' bathroom and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn't have anything on her blemish free face. Her blonde hair was straight. Her off-the-shoulder shirt was wrinkle free. Her jeans didn't have anything on them and her sandals were cute and clean. Why were people staring at her?

xOx In second period, Konan ran into the room and slid into the desk next to Ino's.

"Hi, Konan," Ino smiled.

"Save it," Konan cut her off. "Why does Neji Hyuuga have your name written on his forehead?"

"What?" I asked, gaining the attention of the whole class. Luckily, the teacher hadn't showed up yet.

"Mind your own business, shit heads!"Konan yelled. The teens did as they were told. Konan turned her attention back to Ino.

Ino told her what happened with Neji yesterday in his car.

"Are you loco?" Konan, practically yelled.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Damnit, Ino, do you know what you've done! Neji Hyuuga is in the top three hottie list and with your name on his head the girls here are going to friggin' kill you!" Konan explained all in one breath.

Then it all dawned on Ino. Those girls were going to make Konoha hell on Earth.

"What am I going to do? I didn't mean for that idiot to actually put my name on his forehead; I was just joking."

"Luckily, I'm here for you. I wish a bitch would fuck with you. I got your back, Ino." Konan smiled.

Ino wanted to cry. Konan was the best friend a girl could ever have.

When class was over, Konan reassured Ino that she'd meet her for lunch.

Walking through the hall, Ino felt like somebody was going to jump out at her. Or trip her. Which really happened. She heard people laughing at her. Ino stood up rubbing her forehead and groaning. She came face to face with a pink haired girl. Ino recognized her as one of the populars. She'd seen her sitting at Neji's table.

"Oops sorry," the girl smirked and walked away.

"Watch it, Pinky!" Ino yelled after her. The pink haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Ino.

"What did you call me, pig?" Pinky asked, stopping right in front of Ino.

"Did I stutter, five-head?" Ino shot back.

The crowd that had laughed at any when pinky tripped her had stopped laughing a long time ago and were now drawing the girls into a circle. More people came to see what was going on.

"Tch. I don't have time to waste on childish behavior, little miss Ino pig. Come to think of it, I wanted to give you this message from the first day the guys laid eyes on your ugly blonde head: You're nothing but a toy. A chew toy. As soon as Neji is done with you, he'll chew you up and spit you out like the scum you are. He won't even spare you a second glance," Pinky said with so much venom in her voice that Ino nearly flinched.

And as if on cue the bell rang and Pinky walked away, the crowd parted and watched her leave. Afterwards, everybody snapped out of their trances and ran to class at a break neck pace. All except for Ino, she just stood in the now empty hallway staring but not actually looking.

For some reason, Pinky's words really hurt her. What had she ever done to that girl? Why was she acting like a she devil to Ino? Why did she have to bring up Neji? Why'd she have to say all those nasty, cruel things?

The part that bothered Ino the most was that she knew Pinky was telling the truth.

xOx As promised, Konan caught up with Ino outside of the cafeteria.

"Why the long face? Looks like some jerk ran over your puppy," Konan grinned. When Ino didn't say anything, Konan started to worry. "How about we ditch lunch and just chillax outside, instead.?"

Ino nodded and left herself be pulled toward the courtyard. There were a few people outside but not very many. The girls sat at a random table.

"So tell me what's up. Are some girls screwing around with you?" Konan asked.

Ino explained what happened with the bubblegum haired girl.

"Sakura's a bitch. And we're just going to leave it at that. Besides, I already warned you about Neji, so why are you feeling upset over him? You've only known him for a day."

"I don't know, Konan, I honestly don't. A part of me just wants to be by his side. It's like I'm addicted to Neji Hyuuga. Maybe it's because of his gentlement-ly personality," Ino sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"You know, gentlement-ly isn't a word, right?" Konan asked.

"Well duh."

"You don't have to be bummed about a guy you've only known for a day there are plenty of good looking fish in the sea."

"Yeah, you're right!" Ino said, raising her head up. "Before I start to fall more in like, I should find someone else."

"Now your using that pretty little noggin' of yours."

"Hey, Ino! I was looking for you!" Ino heard Neji's deep voice.

"Great," Konan said sarcastically under her breath.

When Ino turned around, she was shocked. She had already known her name was on Neji's forehead, but she didn't know he had written it so big. In huge neat handwriting, 'Ino' was printed in dark blue letters with hearts surrounding it.

"H-Hi, Neji, I've been out here the whole time," Ino said, staring at Neji's forehead.

"So do you like it?" Neji asked, pointing to her name.

"Yeah, it's...cool."

"So are you going to come to the game tonight or what?"

Ino knew she had to reject his offer. She didn't want to fall anymore than she already had. She looked to Konan for help. Konan made a face at her.

"Uh...um I said you had to tatoo my name on your forehead not write it in Sharpie," Ino said. She mentally patted herself on the back. Nice save.

Neji's face dropped. He looked at Konan.

"You heard the girl," Konan shrugged.

"Come on, Ino, I've been walking around school all day with your name on my face. Please?" Neji gave her the puppy dog eyes. One look into those beautiful, pearly eyes was all it took before Ino gave in.

xOx "Thank you again for agreeing to come with me to the game," Ino said to Konan into her cell phone. After begging Konan to comt to the game with her, she finally agreed.

"No problem. I'll come get you at 7:00."

"But the game starts at 6:00."

"The game won't officially start until like 6:45 so no worries."

"Ok, see you at 7:00 then."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bye."

Ino hung up and stuffed her phone into her pocket. She walked past the coffee shop and contemplated on going in but decided against it.

Neji couldn't give her a ride because he had practice today since it was the first game of the season and all.

A few minutes later, Ino unlocked the door and walked into her house. She'd gotten a text from her her mom saying that she wouldn't be back until late. Ever since her parents divorce,(the reason why she had to move to Konoha) her mom was always busy with work. Sometimes she wouldn't come back home until the wee hours of the morning. It got really lonely.

Shaking the thought from her head, Ino made her way up the stairs and into her room. It was only 3:43. She closed her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

xOx Ino's eyes snapped open when she heard her cell phone's ringtone. Digging through her pocket, she found her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ino! Where have you been? I've called you like a bizillion times!"

"Sorry, Konan, I fell asleep." Ino sat up in her bed. Her eyes fell on her digital clock. The red numbers said 6:45.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, 6:45."

"Then why is your ass are you still half sleep."

"Sorry. I'm getting up now."

"By the way, I'm outisde."

"What?" Ino asked, bolting out of bed and running down the stairs to the front door. When she opened it, Konan was standed there dressed in black tank top, with a red and black striped tie, black fish net gloves, a black mini skirt, and red Converses.

"Somehow I knew you would dress like this," Ino said, stepping out of the doorway to let Konan come in.

"Speaking of dressing, you need to go change."

xOx Konan and Ino sat in the stands watching the game. Well Konan was talking nonsense and laughing at people while Ino laughed along with her, rarely paying attention to the football game.

Anyway, it was the fourth quarter and there were thirty seconds left on the clock. The score was Suna:42 Konoha:38.

By now, everybody had quieted down and was watching in anticipation.

The center hiked the ball to the quarter back, who dodged Suna's players. He looked for an opening and tossed the ball to Neji, who was the wide receiver, before getting tackled. Neji bobbed and weaved through Suna's team as the Konoha players tackled them. He made it to the goal with two seconds to spare. Konoha's side burst into cheers. Ino watched the Konoha players lifted Neji up onto their shoulders and cheered.

Ino yelled along with the Konoha fans while Konan rolled her eyes and laughed. She eventually joined in too.

xOx After the game, Neji found Ino.

"So how was I?" he asked. He had showered and was now looking good enough to eat in his Aeropostle T-shirt.

"You were absolutely amazing!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down.

"I was, wasn't I?" Neji asked, striking the good guy's pose.

Ino laughed, and Neji joined in with her.

"Never do that again," Ino said, holding her stomach.

"If you promise to have dinner with me"

"I can't. I'm with my friend Konan right now. I came here with her," Ino said, happy that she found an excuse.

"I don't see her around," Neji said, looking around.

Ino pulled her phone out of her short short's pocket and dialed Konan's number.

"Konan, where are you?" Ino could have sworn she heard a guy's voice in the background.

"I-wait, no, go back down- um I'm sorry I totall-ahhh *pant* I-I forgot about you. I'll come get you, OK? Just stay ahhh I-I'm on my w-w-way."

Ino made a disgusted face. "No, just keep doing what you're doing; I'll ride home with a friend."

"As long as that friend isn't Neji Hyuuga."

After that, the line went dead.

xOx Ino sat in Neji's car nibbling on pepperoni pizza. She didn't want to eat inside of the pizza place because she didn't want anybody to see her and Neji together.

"So what time do you have to be home?" Neji asked.

Ino started to tell him that she didn't have a curfew but had a second thought about it. She glanced at the time. 10:30.

"I have to be home by 11:00," Ino lied.

"Good that means we still have 30 minutes," Neji said, cranking up his car.

"Wait where are we going?" Ino asked.

"It's a surprise," Neji smiled. That smile made butterflies flutter in her belly.

xOx They drove for at least 15 minutes before Neji pulled his Dodge Charger to a stop.

Neji got out and jogged over to Ino's side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out.

"The beach?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it's prettier at night," Neji said, leading her into the sand. The water crashed against the shore in light waves. The city's bright lights illuminated on the water; its colors blending with the water. The water looked like it was glowing. To Ino, the sight looked magical.

"It is prettier," Ino said completely awestruck.

Still hand in hand, Neji and Ino walked on the beach, with their bare feet.

xOx Ino got back home at almost 1 AM. She was sitting in Neji's car, not really wanting to get out.

"Can I kiss you now, we didn't really get the chance yesterday," Neji said, leaning toward Ino. She did the same.

When their lips connected, a raw passion erupted through her body. Before long, their tongues were fighting for dominance and Ino was winning. Before pulling back, she raked her teeth across Neji's bottom lip.

"Wow," Neji said, panting."Just wow."

"I know right," Ino said, panting along with him.

They went at it again, but this time there hands roamed. Neji found his hands underneath Ino's shirt. Her hand was resting on his six pack. She had pushed his shirt halfway up while he sucked and nibbled on her neck. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt her bra unclasp.

"You're nothing but a toy. A chew toy. As soon as Neji is done with you, he'll chew you up and spit you out like the scum you are. He won't even spare you a second glance." Ino remembered Sakura's words.

"Um I think we're going too far," Ino said, lightly pushing Neji away.

"Awww. Come on, Ino," Neji said, trying to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I said no," Ino said more forcefully, clasping her bra back. "I refuse to lose my virginity in a car!"

"I'm sorry," Neji said, pulling his shirt down.

"Me too," Ino said.

"I'll call you tomorrow, so we can just hang out. If that's OK."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ino gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going into her house.

xOx For the next two months, Ino and Neji saw each other everyday. They went on dates, sat at lunch together, talked on the phone every night, and etc. Everything was perfect but as they say 'all good things must come to an end.'

It happened right after a date at the movies. Ino invited Neji in, since her mom wasn't home.

"I pictured your room looking something like this," Neji said, looking around.

Ino belly flopped in her bed and stared at her baby blue walls. She felt Neji do the same.

"So you knew you'd be in my room?" Ino asked.

"Nah, not really. I was hoping I would, though," Neji said.

Ino rolled over onto her back to face him. He did the same. And for awhile they just stared into each others' eyes.

"Have I told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Ino asked.

"Have I tolf you that I love you?" Neji countered.

"No, you hav-" After catching on to what her boyfriend said Ino froze."Wait. What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Really?" Her eyes welled up with tears.

Neji pecked her on the lips. "Really."

"I love you too."

xOx When Ino woke up the next morning, she was under her covers completely naked, and there was no Neji.

"You're nothing but a toy. A chew toy. As soon as Neji is done with you, he'll chew you up and spit you out like the scum you are. He won't even spare you a second glance." Sakura's words echoed in Ino's head.

Ino curled up in fetal position and cried her eyes out. Sakura was right.

xOx At school, people gave Ino all types of dirty look, but the look she wanted the most never came her way.

xOx "Hey, doll-face," Konan said, sitting down at their lunch table.

"Hey."

"You OK? It sucks that you and Neji broke up." Konan said. Ino knew that Konan wanted to scream 'I told you so! I told you so!' But she was a good person and friend, so she's never do that.

"I'm fine," Ino said, giving Konan a weak smile."I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you."

As they walked out of the cafeteria, it seemed like all eyes were on Ino. She shrinked back, but Konan gave her a reassuring smile.

"Did you hear a voice?" Ino asked when they made it in the hallway.

"Nah, I think you're trippin',"Konan said.

"I'm sure I heard someone."

"Well lead the way to the voice," Konan said sarcastically.

They stopped in front of the music room doors. That voice sounded familiar. Neji.

"Just tell a girl you love her and she'll give you anything," he bragged.

"Tell us again what she said before you smashed," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Have I told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Neji asked in a high pitched voice. The guys in the music room laughed.

Ino was completely stunned. She felt Konan tug at her arm and tell her that they should leave, that she didn't need to hear that crap. Ino just yanked her arm away. As much as she didn't want to hear it, she had to know why.

"I still can't believe it took you so long to get into her pants," another unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"It was still the best 50 bucks I ever gave up," the first unfamiliar voice said.

"I still can't believe I lost my 50 bucks; I should have said two months," somebody else said.

So that's what it was. Guys were putting bets up to see how long it would take to carelessly give herself up to Neji. He lied to her. He betrayed her. Before she could stop herself, Ino barged into the music room, her fist balled up at her sides.

Everybody in the room gasped.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you! You're nothing but a pig just like the rest of you guys! And you want to know something else, that was the worst 5 minutes of my life! I hope you burn in hell, Neji Hyuuga! You deserve to."

With that said, Ino ran out of the music room with Neji and Konan calling her name, but she ignored them both and kept running. Out of the school and down the street. She kept going.

Ino found herself in the woods, where she collapsed, panting and breathing hard. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't care. They could be a killer, but she wouldn't care because right then and now she wanted to die.

"Cry all you want; I'm here for you," Ino heard Konan's soft, soothing voice. The tears that she had been surpressing since hearing Neji's confession were now running freely down her burning cheeks.

"Why w-w-would he do that t-t-t-to m-me!" Ino wailed. "I-It h-h-hurts."

"I know, sweety. I know," Konan said, wrapping her arms around Ino and crying with her.


	12. Tears, Truths, and Confessions

***Gasp* I had no idea I hadn't update since APRIL…it's December now. I didn't even realize how long it had been. I'm _so_ sorry, you guys. But fear not, I am back now and ready to complete this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my neglect.**

* * *

><p><span>Hinata's POV<span>

After our laughing fit, Sasuke and I were still in his car…in a ditch. A tap on the window made us both jump in surprise. A police officer was peaking through the window. We gave each other a look before Sasuke let down the wondow.

"What's up, officer?" Sasuke asked casually.

The officer gave him and incredulous look. "Are you high, son? You're in a ditch near the highway."

"I noticed."

"Step out of the car, son, and you too, girl." We got out of the car. "You don't appear to be high, but your faces are red. Why?"

"We were laughing, officer…" Sasuke stopped to lean in to read the officer's nametag. "Douche."

The officer glared at him as I tried to hold back my laughter. "It's Do-Shay." He corrected Sasuke, irritated. "Someone called down to the police station when you almost crashed into a truck. What's your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke spoke up.

I blushed slightly. Although Sasuke and I have been going out for a while now, it's still embarrassing.

A flicker of realization flashed across his face. "You two are coming down to the station with me."

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong," I finally spoke up. "You should be arresting the guy that ran _us_ off the road." Ok, so maybe that guy didn't run us off the road. We were on the wrong side of the road, but I was trying to not get arrested. If Hiashi finds out that I've been arrested again, he'll definitely send me to boarding school in London this time. I can't leave Sasuke or Neji or Ino or Tayuya or Konan or anybody else that I've met here in Konoha. I was freaking out now. "So we'll just be leaving now."

I walked back toward the car, but I was jerked back. "What the hell!? Let me go, douchebag!"

He slapped the cuffs around my wrists and pushed me toward his police car. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the back seat of a police car for the billionth time in my life, but this time I'm terrified. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and turned to face him.

"Hinata, you're crying," he said, wiping a tear from my cheek. He wasn't wearing handcuffs.

I remembered the conversation Hiashi and I had exactly one week ago over the phone.

_Flashback:_

"_Hizashi tells me that you've been doing wonderful in school, and you even help around the house. He also tells me you haven't gotten in any trouble since you moved out there," Hiashi's voice was still as deep and menacing as ever._

"_Yes, Uncle is telling the truth. My grades have even improved. On my last report card, I didn't have any D's or F's and I only had one C this time." I was actually really proud of myself._

"_I'm very proud of you, Hinata."_

_That was the first time in my life that I can remember Hiashi saying something like that to me. "Thank you, Dad."_

_I'm pretty sure he was shocked to hear me say that. Hell, I was shocked myself._

"_Change is possible for everyone, Hinata. It's possible to go from good to bad in a heart beat. If you do anything to sabotage this good behavior of yours, I won't hesitate to send you to boarding school…in London."_

_The way that he has said it was in a no-nonsense tone._

"_I understand, Hiashi," I responded, my voice cold. How dare he threaten me?_

"_Good then. I'll talk to you later."_

_Without saying goodbye, I hung up the phone._

_Flashback End_

"This is the last straw. Hiashi's going to send me to an all girls' boarding school in London," I said. A fresh layer of tears poured from my eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Tayuya's POV<span>

After lying in the grass for what felt like hours, I finally stood to my feet. I stretched my body and turned my attention to Neji who was still looking up at the sky.

"You should go talk to Ino. I know it's been years but it's time," I looked up at the grey clouds that were beginning to form in the sky. "You have to do the right thing, Hyuuga. Ino is still hurting."

"I know," he sighed. "Help me up, please?"

I rolled my eyes before walking over to him and holding out my hands. He grabbed them, and I pulled him up with all my strength. I must have misjudged my strength because in the next moment I was on my back with Neji on top of me our lips touching. His legs were on either side of my hips, and my arms had somehow wrapped around his neck.

* * *

><p><span>Ino's POV<span>

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. There was no way Tayuya would fall for Neji. She was with Hidan anyway. Tayuya had already admitted that she was in love with him after Hinata, Konan, and I forced her of course. She said that if we told Hidan, she'd skin us alive and wear us like leather jackets.

I splashed my face with water and smiled. Yeah, Tayuya would _never _hurt me like that. I should probably tell her what happened between Neji and me though. It's been so long since freshman year.

I reapplied my strawberry flavored lip gloss and mascara and fluffed out my hair. Picking up my tote bag, I headed toward the door. I thought about going to class but decided against it. I was already thirty minutes late. So what's the point of going now? I decided to go to the empty field behind the school. Most of the time people only went there to makeout.

When I finally made it, I saw a couple lying in the grass kissing. I thought it was adorable because of how great they looked together but then I realized it was Neji and Tayuya. My heart felt like it had dropped into my stomach, down my leg, and onto the ground, shattering into a million little pieces.

I guess they heard me coming because they instantly pulled apart and got off the ground.

"Ino-"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," I said, taking a step back not being able to look up from the ground. "I-I'll j-just leave." My throat was burning and my head hurt from holding in unshed tears.

"Ino, let me explain," this time it was Neji's voice. It sounded like he was pleading.

"I called you a month ago, do you remember?" I asked suddenly, still not looking up. "You didn't answer my call, so I called you one more time but you still didn't answer so I just gave up trying to reconnect with you. I wanted to tell you that I forgive for what you did to me." I took another step back.

"Please, Ino, just listen-"

"Tayuya, I called you that same night too. I thought since you're one of my best friends I'd tell you what happened with me and Neji. I was going to tell you that for some reason I still loved him. Even though he fucked me over, I still love him with every fiber of my being." Two steps this time. "I'm pretty sure you were with Hidan that night though."

"Ino-"

I cut Neji off again while taking another two steps back. I finally decided to look up this time. Neji's and Tayuya's faces were blurry from my unshed tears. I refused to cry in front of them. "It _has_ been almost a year since you and Hidan started fooling around, Tayuya, so I'm glad you left him…for someone…better. Congratulations, you two. I hope you're happy together."

I ran away after saying that finally letting my tears flow free.

* * *

><p><span>Konan's POV<span>

I decided to skip class and head to McDonalds. I was _starving._ I had no idea where anybody was. It's like they all just dropped off the face of the planet. Haven't they heard of sending a text message? Jeez.

After ordering my food, I slid into an empty booth near a window. Today was a horrible looking day. The grey clouds were covering the sun and a storm was approaching. I hated rain. Rain reminded me of sadness. I was sure that something bad was going to happen. It's like I can sense a shift in the atmosphere. It's kind of like a sixth sense.

That's when I saw him. His red hair was shining under the dull sky and his beautiful green eyes were directed at a pretty, short haired brunette. He looked shocked.

The brunette wrapped Gaara into a tight hug. She held him at arms length and said something. I raised an eyebrow, aggravated with this girl. Who the hell was she anyway?

Gaara said something to the brunette, and she widened her eyes –in what looked like- shock. He shook his head while the girl said something else. The girl crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant look.

I turned my head away from the window. Why should I care? Gaara and I aren't together.

I got up to get my food when the cashier called out my order. After grabbing my order, I walked out of McDonalds and was going to avoid Gaara until I heard something that made me stop cold in my tracks..

"But you're my fiancé!" I turned my attention to Gaara and the girl. The brunette had her hands on her hips, and a cold smirk on her face. "You can't just hide out in Konoha, Gaara. I'll call your father and tell him that you ran away from home," she said triumphantly.

"You're engaged?" I asked Gaara. He looked at me, shock written all over his face. He hadn't even known I was there until I opened my big mouth, but I was too livid to not say anything to him.

"Konan, I-I didn't see you," Gaara said, moving to grab my free hand. I pulled it back and glared at him.

"You're engaged?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, he's engaged to _me_," the girl said flipping her hair.

"Bitch, I wasn't talking to you," I sneered at her. "I was talking to Gaara."

Gaara sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, this is my fiancé Matsuri-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "So last night didn't mean anything to you."

"Of course it meant something to me. I-"

"What happened last night?" Matsuri asked suspiciously.

"Screw you, Sabaku, have fun with your_ fiancé_," I spat and walked away with Gaara calling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! :D So what do you guys think? Was there too much drama for ya'? Was there not enough drama for ya'? Did everything come too fast? Leave me some reviews and tell me watcha think of this chapter. <strong>


	13. Author's Note

This is not an update. I repeat not an update...although I wish it was. I know everyone hates these stupid author's notes thingies, but watcha gonna do about it? Anyway, hi everyone! :) I hope you've been well. I'm writing (well typing) this to let you know that I'm still alive. I would have totally updated like a thousand years ago if I still had my computer. (Right now I'm using my tablet) I'm still waiting for my mom's husband to buy me a laptop which will probably be sometime this month. That is all. PS: Do any of you like Kpop? (Korean Pop music) PPS: Guys, go Kpop your life! 


	14. Chapter 14

**I have RETURNED! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

When Hinata and I had made it to the police station, Madara was there with a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you've finally decided to join me, and you even brought a friend," Madara said sitting behind his desk. "You may sit."

By now, Hinata had stopped crying. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into me.

"Aww how sweet," Madara commented. I glared at him.

"Neither Itachi nor myself have any intentions of getting married, Uncle," I said.

"Of course I want make you marry now. You're both still in high school," Madara said leaning back in his chair. "You will marry after you complete your business degrees in college. I've already got your potential wives. Sasuke, you'll be meeting her tonight…and tell your brother to stop avoiding me and meet me at my house today or he will regret it." He picked up a file and handed it to me. "Now, Hinata Hyuuga, I know exactly who you are. Your father, Hiashi Hyuuga, sent you to live with your uncle because you were a troublemaker but now you've improved greatly. What would your father say if he knew you were in a police station _again. _I don't think he'd be too thrilled about it. I'm going to offer you a proposition: stay away from my nephew and your father won't have to hear about this."

My blood ran cold. "You can't do that!" I yelled standing to my feet.

"I can and I will," Madara said with a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Screw this and screw _you_," I threw the file back at him and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the office.

"Remember, dear nephew, I have eyes _everywhere_."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

I buried myself further into my covers and stuffed my face into my pillows. I had run straight home after seeing Tayuya and Neji. I had given my mom some bogus excuse about bad cramps. I rubbed at my eyes. They felt puffy from crying so much.

I gave a humorless chuckle. Gawd I still wasn't over the guy who made bets off of me. I was so pathetic.

A knock on my door pulled me front my thoughts. "Sweety, Neji is here," my mama said.

I pulled the pillow from my face and saw Neji in the doorway with my mom. Why does he always look like he'd just stepped out of a magazine?

"Are you sure you don't want any medicince?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom," I lied. I was not fine. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of my. I watched Mom walk away. Now it was just Neji and I. He sat that on the foot of my bed and picked up the stuffed animal he had won for me when we were "dating."

"I can't believe you still have this thing," Neji commented before putting it back down. "Wow your room still looks exactly the same. The same baby blue walls, the same book shelf. It looks like you got new books. Whoa you even still have that teddy bear pencil I gave you. Ino, are you secretly a hoarder?"

He gave me an amused smile that made my heart drop into my stomach.

"Can you please stop?" my voice trembled.

"Stop what?" Neji asked clearly confused.

"Can you stop acting like you didn't bet on me, like we never had sex, like you didn't make out with one of my friends, like you didn't rip my fucking heart out?" I threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged.

"Ino," he said my name so softly it made me freeze. "I am so sorry. I was an idiot. You didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of it. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for betting on you, I'm sorry for ripping your heart out, but I don't regret having sex without you. I regret the circumstances around it though. The time that we spent together wasn't a lie, Ino. Loving you wasn't a lie. I still love you." He turned around to face me and my heart melted. His emotions were so open. He was telling the truth.

"What about Tayuya?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"You two kissed so you're dating, right?"

"No way. Hidan would kill me. We fell over and just kinda landed in that position."

My body was on autopilot when I threw myself into Neji's arms. I was so relieved. I wasn't just some toy. He really did love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's POV<strong>

Goddamn Sabuka and to think I actually decided to have sex with that bastard. I had actually accepted his feelings toward me and he has a fucking fiance'. Piece of red head shit. I kicked a trash can that was in my way and went to Ino's house. I could chill at Ino's place until school was over and force her to buy me junk food when she came home.

Ino's mom opened the door and told me Ino was in her room. Since when does she ditch school? When I walked into Ino's room, I was not expecting to see Neji Hyuuga locked into a fierce makeout session with my best friend.

"What the hell is this?!" I screeched.

They both jumped apart, and I crossed my arms and stared at them both. Here I was having boy issues and Ino is here tonguing down Hyuuga. WTF?

"Konan, you scared the crap out of me," Ino said wiping her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you and Hyuuga mouth raping each other?" I asked ignoring her question.

"We worked things out," she mumbled with red cheeks.

I glared and Neji, and he flinched. I smirked. "Hyuuga, I swear to you if you make my baby cry ever again I'll cut your dick off. You got that?"

"Yeah," he said cupping his groin.

I pushed Neji out of the bed and sat down next to Ino. "The guy I'm seeing has a fiancé," I mumbled into her shirt.

"What?" I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Gaara is engaged," I said and she wrapped her arms around me burying my head into her chest.

"I'll call you later," Neji whispered and I listened to the door close behind him.

I finally let myself cry. I had never felt like this with anyone but Gaara. As cliché as this sounds, he was special. Ugh I'm turning into Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite Kpop groups are Exo (I LOVE Exo), B.A.P, and Got7. I have tons of biases, but my ultimate bias is BAP's Jongup. (He's so adorable).<strong>


End file.
